The Quest For Truth
by Lake Blue1
Summary: when lake blue1's friend, 2221b1a, comes to Club Penguin for a visit, she thought it would be fun. However, Herbert decided to attack the island at the time 2221b1a is visiting. Then Lake Blue finds out that the same problems are happening in Penguin Chat, where 2221b1a comes from.
1. Chapter 1

Lake Blue1 woke up in the morning feeling very excited. Her best friend, 2221b1a, was coming to club penguin for a visit. 2221b1a was from another island called Penguin Chat. She dressed up in her usual clothes; white sunglasses, red coat, grey scarf, brown boots, and green bag. She tied her brown hair up in a bun, and went to the kitchen. She quickly fed her puffles and left her igloo.

At the dock, Lake Blue was waiting impatiently for the boat GT254 to arrive. Finally, the boat arrived and 2221b1a stepped out, wearing her paint splatter shirt with vest, orange shades, orange sneakers, and flower messenger bag. She immediately spotted Lake Blue and rushed over to her.

"G'day Lake Blue! Haven't seen you in a while!" she said in her Australian accent.

"You're right. I can't wait to show you around. We're going to have the best time ever! You'll leave here happy and energetic, I promise." Lake Blue replied. "But first, let's go to my igloo and you can unpack your stuff."

So they waddled over to Lake Blue's igloo on Frostbite Avenue. Lake Blue unlocked the door and they both stepped in.

"Wow! You have really been decorating your igloo." 2221b1a exclaimed. "And you got a bed with green blankets, my favorite color! You are thoughtful, like usual."

"Thanks." She replied. "Come on! We have an entire island to explore! Let's go!" Lake Blue exclaimed excitedly.

So the two went out and visited all the places; the town, coffee shop, dance club, snow forts, and more. Finally, they arrived at the pizza parlor. They each took a seat and read the menu.

"I'll have a cheese pizza please." 2221b1a called to the waiter.

"And I'll have the fish pizza please." Lake Blue added.

When the waiter left, 2221b1a remarked, "You know, Club Penguin is so much fun! The penguin that spilt ice-cream all over him was hilarious! Penguin Chat is not that different. I might consider moving here."

"I hope you do. That way we can have fun everyday!" Lake Blue replied.

"Yeah, that would be fun." she said. "Well, I'm tired. Let's go back to your igloo and go to sleep."

"Ok."

So they both waddled back to Lake Blue's igloo and went to bed.

The next day they went out to the coffee shop for some morning breakfast. They were chatting about the differences and similarities between Club Penguin and Penguin Chat when they heard a huge crash! They quickly rushed outside to see Herbert in a huge machine that is destroying all the buildings and picking up every penguin and puffle and dropping them into a huge cage on one side of the island.

"MWAHAHA, my plan is working perfectly!" Herbert exclaimed. "Soon this horrid, snowy island will become my dream paradise. I won't have to worry about you pesky penguins and I will finally have my peace and quiet!"

Lake Blue immediately pulled 2221b1a behind some bushes and they both watched Herbert destroy the town, snow forts, and plaza, one building at a time.

"Is that a polar bear?!" 2221b1a asked, surprised.

Lake Blue sighed. "Yes, it is. His name is Herbert P. Bear Esquire. He has been on the wanted list ever since he came here. He has a crab accomplice by the name of Klutzy, and he has been wanting to-"

"To take over the island and turn it into a warm place. He has tried many times to take over the island, without success." 2221b1a finished. "Was that correct?"

Lake Blue gasped with surprise. "Yes, that's right. How did you know?" She asked.

"We have the same problem in Penguin Chat."


	2. Operation:Elimination

"What?!" Lake Blue exclaimed. "I don't understand. How can this be?"

221b1a replied."Ok, so we don't really have Herbert in Penguin Chat. But we DO have a polar bear and a crab terrorizing Penguin Chat. Just like over here in Club Penguin. Her name is Hermoine, and she has a crab named Klitzy."

"Wow. What a coincidence." Lake Blue remarked. She paused for a second. "I've got it!" she explained the plan to 2221b1a.

"That's a great idea. But how do we do it?" 2221b1a asked.

"We go to the EPF secret base. Follow me." Lake Blue said. She explained along the way, "The EPF, also called Elite Penguin Force, is a group of secret agents that protect the island. The blue penguin in the lab coat is Gary the Gadget Guy, our inventor. The red penguin with the jet pack is Jet Pack Guy, the tactical lead. The purple penguin with the blond hair is Dot, our stealth lead. The green penguin with the propeller hat is Rookie, our Comm lead. Finally, we have the Director, our anonymous leader."

They finally arrived at the ski village. Lake Blue and 2221b1a found that Herbert had already destroyed the EPF HQ. They stood there, unsure where to go, when a familiar voice whispered "Psst! Commander! Over here!"

The two turned around, and saw Rookie behind a door that is disguised as a tree. Lake Blue and 2221b1a quickly waddles over to the door, and followed Rookie down the ladder, which lead to a room where Gary, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy sat around a table.

"Hey G, I found commander!" Rookie exclaimed. "And some other penguin with her!"

"Hi everybody, I'm 2221b1a, Lake Blue's friend. I am from Penguin Chat. I think you are Gary, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, and Dot. Lake Blue told me about you."

"Agent…" Gary said in a serious tone. "You're not supposed to tell non-agents about the EPF."

"Gary, 2221b1a is different. We have an idea to stop Herbert. The plan is to catch Herbert and take him to another island. We should try catching Hermoine and Klitzy too." Lake Blue explained.

"Umm, Ace? Who are Hermoine and Klitzy?"Dot asked.

"Oh, Hermoine and Klitzy are the polar bear and crab partners in Penguin Chat." Lake Blue explained. She then continued explaining the plan in detail. "So we will now begin Operation: Ellimination. Who's with me?" She asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jet Pack Guy said.

"I am, commander!" Rookie jumped up and down excitedly.

"I am, Ace." Dot said.

"It appears that I may be able to accommodate your request." Gary said. Everyone in the room glared at Gary and Jet Pack Guy face-flippered (face-palmed) himself. They heard the rumbling noise of Herbert's machine running over the surface. "There's no time to lose. Let's go stop Herbert." Gary said. So all the agents left the secret base and went to their assigned positions to begin Operation: Elimination. Gary went to his igloo to reinvent the laser pen. 2221b1a went to Lake Blue's igloo to communicate with Penguin Chat's secret agents, called the Penguin Protection Agency, or PPA. Jet Pack Guy went to the assigned location to get things ready. Rookie went with Jet Pack Guy and assisted him with his work. Dot went to pick up the laser pen and headed over to the dock, where the penguins were trapped in the cage. She used the laser pen to cut the bars of the cage free. The penguins in the cage cheered. She shushed them and whispered, "Be quiet penguins! Don't let that grouchy bear hear you! Now quick, run back to your igloos before he comes back." After that, all the penguins left for their igloos. Meanwhile…. Gary was in his igloo, creating the cage for Herbert. He made it out of steel with reinforcing metal rods inside. He also added a mechanism that, once shut, can only be unlocked by a key. He teleported the cage to the assigned position and called Lake Blue, who had been monitoring everything from her spy phone, to let her know that they trap is ready. Lake Blue then headed over to the dock, where she met Gary and together, they set the trap up. "You're certain this is going to work, Agent?" Gary asked. "Yes, I'm pretty sure." Lake Blue answers back. She was then interrupted by 221b1a calling her to let her know that the PPA are also setting up the trap. When Jet Pack Guy finally called Lake Blue a few minutes later, she signaled Gary to get the boat ready. So then he left to pick up the boat. Lake Blue then went to find Herbert, who had already destroyed the Town, Clock Tower, and Plaza. He was maneuvering the huge machine towards the Forest and Mine Shack. Lake Blue ran to the Forest and yelled, "HEY HERBERT! COME GET ME IF YOU CAN!" Herbert turned his machine around to face Lake Blue. When he saw her, he got really annoyed and angry and chased Lake Blue as she bolted to the dock. Herbert's machine got stuck along the way because the path wasn't wide enough. He jumped out and began running after the annoying agent. When Lake Blue reached the dock, she ran past the trap and activated the trap. The cage sprung up, trapping Herbert inside. "HUH?! HOW DID YOU...GRRRRRRR!" Herbert yelled in surprise. Jet Pack Guy, Dot, and 2221b1a arrived on the scene soon after. They all helped Lake Blue drag Herbert to Gary's waiting boat. They all drove the boat to the assigned location: An empty island near the two islands. When they arrived, the PPA agents were already waiting with Hermoine and Klitzy. The EPF agents carried the sulking (and heavy) polar bear onto the island and joined the other PPA agents. The moment Herbert saw Hermoine, he yelled, "HERMOINE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Hermoine yelled back, "WHY DO YOU CARE?! YOU LEFT ALL OF US!" Lake Blue and 2221b1a both asked in unison, "You mean you two know each other?!" 


	3. Interrogation

"Yeah, we do know each other." Hermoine said. "A little too much….." She muttered.

"Hey! Just because you're my sister doesn't mean you can boss me around!" Herbert shouted.

"You're sister and brother?!" 2221b1a asked.

Hermoine glared at Herbert and muttered, "Why did you have to say that?"

"Hey, Gary, Dot, 2221b1a, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, and the rest of you PPA agents!" Lake Blue said. "I need to speak with you for a second."

So the agents all gathered together and Lake Blue said, "I think we should interrogate them and try to find out their story. I think there is more to this that meets the eye."

"Ok, how about you guys interrogate Hermoine and we interrogate Herbert?" One of the PPA agents asked.

"Sounds fine to me." Jet Pack Guy said. So the PPA agents approached Herbert. "So, Herbert." A PPA agent named Mewcat began, "How did you meet Hermoine? What happened between you two?"

Herbert eyed the 5 agents. "You won't tell those pesky EPF agents, will you?"

The 5 agents looked at each other. Then an agent named Jesse nodded and said, "No, we won't."

Herbert took a deep breath and began, "So I was born in the Arctic Circle. I had my mom, dad, 3 brothers, and 2 sisters. Hermoine was one of them. One day, Hermoine and I got into an argument. It was so intense that Hermoine and I swore never to see each other ever again. I never liked any of my family members. So I leapt onto an iceberg and never looked back. I was on that iceberg for months. Finally, I saw Club Penguin, and paddled towards it. I arrived at Club Penguin and soon made friends with Klutzy. The penguins on this island annoyed me, so I came up with ways to silence this island. I tried many ways, but this one agent always stops me. These agents never understood me, so I was all alone. They think I'm the one that's bad, when they are the ones that are bad." Herbert started sniffing.

The 5 PPA agents looked at each other. "Ok we will let the EPF agents know what you really feel. I feel so sorry for you." An agent named Emily said.

As the 5 agents left Herbert's cage, Herbert grinned evilly. "These agents are easier to fool than those EPF agents." He muttered to himself.

At the same time…

The EPF agents approached Hermoine. Dot began by saying, "Ok, spill the beans. How and when did you meet Herbert? What happened between you two?"

Hermoine eyed the 5 agents suspiciously. But then she sighed and explained, "When I was a young cub, Herbert and I were best siblings. We were the only cubs our Mom and Dad had. When we were teen-cubs, Herbert said he wanted to go out to explore the world. We immediately told him that the world is dangerous and that we would really miss him. We thought he wasn't perfectly serious, so we didn't really take it seriously and just played along. But that night, Herbert packed his things and left. I woke up just as he got onto the iceberg. I was so sad and I was all teary when I told Mom and Dad that Herbert had left us. We were all so sad because we never heard from him again. I decided I was going to find him, so I told Mom and Dad that I was going to find Herbert. So I left, and travelled on my boat for months. I finally arrived at Penguin Chat. I thought Herbert was here, so I tried asking the penguins, but they all ran away from me. So I tried using force. But they all tried catching me like I was some kind of monster. I was misunderstood. I was so sad." Tears fell from her face.

The 5 EPF agents looked at each other. Then Rookie burst into tears and exclaimed, "I feel so sorry for you! If only they would listen! Everyone, we must tell those PPA agents the real truth. Come on, everyone!" With that, Rookie dragged everyone to the other side of the island, where they were supposed to meet the PPA agents.

As the agents left Hermoine, she thought to herself, "Never thought they would take the bait so easily. Piece of cake!"


	4. The Idea

The PPA and EPF agents met together. Gary began by saying, "You know Hermoine isn't as bad as you think. She says you're never giving her a chance to talk." He then re-told what Hermoine had said to the EPF agents.

After he finished telling the story, all the PPA agents exclaimed, "What?!" Another agent named Nikita said, "That's not true! She didn't say any of that to us!"

Then the PPA agents re-told what Herbert had told them. After they had finished, Dot said, "That's weird. He never told us any of that before." Then she told what Herbert told the EPF agents, followed by the PPA agents telling the EPF what Hermoine told them.

During that time, Lake Blue dragged 2221b1a over and said, "I feel like something isn't right. The two stories told don't match up. I think either one of them is lying or both of them are lying."

2221b1a replied, "Yeah, I noticed that too. But how are we going to get the real truth out of them?"

"Well, I do have an idea, but I'm not sure whether we can make it work or not."Lake Blue says. She then told 2221b1a her idea.

"That is going to be really hard. Are you sure there is no other way to find out the truth?" 2221b1a said with a hint of doubt.

"Well, I don't think they will tell the truth, and we know for sure they have parents." Lake Blue reasoned.

"Ok, then. Let's break it to the others and see what they think." 2221b1a agreed.

The two girls walked back to the group of agents, who were still telling and debating what is the true story. "Hey everyone!" 2221b1a began, "Lake Blue and I have come up with a solution that can find out the truth, although it's dangerous."

"Are we going to bribe them with pie?" Rookie asked hopefully.

"NO!" The rest of the agents yelled.

"Anyway," Lake Blue continued, "The idea we came up with: ask their parents."


	5. Preparation

First off, I'm SOO sorry about not updating recently because of school and stuff. Once again, sorry.

"That's a great idea!" Rookie exclaimed. He then paused. "Wait, what?! Their parents?! What if they are even meaner than Herbert and Hermoine? What if they eat us? What if-"

"Ok, we get it Rookie." Mewcat interrupted. She turned to Lake Blue. "What do we do?"

"Ok, so the plan is this. Gary, you go invent a device that can transport us to the location. As for the location, Mewcat, you are in charge of finding the location and the rough coordinates. Jet Pack Guy, you and Dot will transport Herbert and Hermoine to our strongest cells and leave them enough food to keep them there. Something like a pizza or grapes maybe? Emily and Nikita, get the equipment and supplies ready. Jesse, get plenty of paper and pens for notes. And Rookie, umm, how about you go and help Dot and Jet Pack Guy carry the food? 2221b1a, we will make sure everything is ready for the journey."

"Alright then." 2221b1a said, "Let's do this!"

The penguins went to their assigned places. Lake Blue and 2221b1a helped Jet Pack Guy and Dot move the two polar bears, who looked at each other and shrugged.

At Gary's igloo, Gary was inventing devices that he would install onto the speedboat that would make it better. He carried the devices to the speedboat, which was now parked at the Dock. He took it for a ride to test the mechanisms out. When he docked the boat, Lake Blue was waiting for him. She smiled and asked, "How is it? Working excellently?"

"Yes, I think this is ready." Gary replied.

At the prison, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, and Dot put the two polar bears in separate cells adjacent to each other. They left a few warm pizzas, a bowl of assorted fruit, and some tea. They told the officers to give them food according to the menu that they created. "One last thing. Make sure the cell is locked and secured. Check every day! If they get out, Club Penguin is in trouble." Jet Pack Guy added.

"Right, it would be a disaster if those two paired up." The officer responded.

At the PPA HQ, 2221b1a waddles over to Mewcat and asked, "How is it going? Did you find the location?"

Mewcat answered, "Yes, I found the location and the route we are going to take. It is located in the North Pole. We are in the south. We will have quite a long way to go. 12,750 miles, to be exact."

"Wow."2221b1a remarked. She then called Lake Blue and notified her of the long distance. "Is the boat able to go that far?" she asked.

"I will let Gary know." She answered back. She then hung up.

"G, do you have enough fuel for the speedboat to travel 12,750 miles?" Lake Blue asked the inventor.

"I believe so, but I think we will need more boats." Gary replied.

"Do you think you can build more?" Lake Blue asked.

"Yes, according to my calculations, we should have 2 more speedboats in a matter of days." He answered.

"Then please start right away." Lake Blue said.

Over at the PPA HQ, Emily and Nikita were using a long checklist to make sure they have everything needed. "First Aid?" Emily asked.

"Check." Nikita replied.

"Blankets and pillows?"

"Check."

"Ok, finally, we have everything." Emily lifted up the 3 foot long checklist.

"Great job, girls." 2221b1a came into the room and said.

At the supply room of the PPA HQ, Jesse was stuffing several bags with notepads and pens. She also put a few cameras into a bag for photographic evidence. "Done?"2221b1a asked as she waddled into the large room.

"Yeah!"Jesse replied with enthusiasm. 2221b1a called Lake Blue and told her that all is ready. "We will meet you at Penguin Chat tomorrow." Lake Blue said.

"Ok." 2221b1a replied and hung up.

The next day, Gary, Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, Dot, and Lake Blue carried their shoulder bags and hopped into the three speed boats. Jet Pack Guy and Dot went into one boat, Gary in another, and Lake Blue and Rookie went onto the same boat. They drove the boats toward Penguin Chat, which was usually 2 hours away, but with the super speedboats, it took 1 hour. The penguins met up after arriving and piled into the boats. They loaded the cargo in and drove off to their foreign destination. They left the port, travelling to an unknown land, unsure of what they might find.


	6. The Decision

They travelled on the speedboat for weeks, stopping at other islands along the way. Although those islands were sandy, with palm trees and crabs everywhere. "If only Herbert had stopped by this island, we wouldn't have to do this." Jet Pack Guy muttered as they left the sandy island.

They travelled for another few days, before arriving at an icy and snowy island. "This is it." Mewcat said. They hopped out of the boat and each penguin collapsed to the ground because of the motion of the boat. Rookie tripped and fell on Mewcat, who fell on Emily, then Nikita, then Gary, then Jesse, then Jet Pack Guy, then Dot, then 2221b1a, then Lake Blue. Everyone glared at Rookie for a few seconds and then struggled to get up. When everyone finally managed to maintain their balance, they realized that there was not a single creature that was to be seen.

"That's odd." Dot remarked.

"Yeah, there's no one here." Jet Pack Guy agreed.

"I know the answer!" Gary and Jesse said at the same time. Lake Blue and 2221b1a looked at each other and whispered, "Brainiac?" at the same time. They nodded to each other and turned back to the group.

"The polar bears are in hibernation." Jesse explained. "That's why there are no polar bears around."

"I think we should scour the island in case there is any polar bear that isn't in hibernation." Emily suggested. So the group split into pairs; Jet Pack Guy with Dot, Gary with Jesse, Rookie with Emily, Nikita with Mewcat, and 2221b1a with Lake Blue. They searched the island for any polar bears not in hibernation. When the group re-met at the speedboat, 2221b1a and Lake Blue were missing. The agents immediately went to search for them, together as a group. They finally found Lake Blue and 2221b1a talking to a very small polar bear. Jesse said, "I think we should let them handle it. Let's hide behind those bushes and watch." So the agents went behind the bushes that she pointed to and watched.

"So do you know any polar bear named Herbert P. Bear Esquire?" Lake Blue began.

"Or by the name of Hermoine E. Bear?" 2221b1a added.

The little cub thought for a few seconds and said, "Nope. Who are you by the way? You don't look like polar bears."

"You're right, we are not polar bears. We are penguins. We want to find out about the two polar bears. I'm Lake Blue, by the way." Lake Blue explained.

"Name's 2221b1a." 2221b1a said.

"Ok? Well I'm Hubert." The cub said. "And I have no idea who you are talking about. Let me get my granny. GRANNY!" he yelled as he dashed into the cave and came out with an older looking polar bear. "Granny, these are penguins, Lake Blue and 2221b1a. They want to find out information about two polar bears."

"Oh, really? What is your question?" the old polar bear said in a typical granny voice.

"Do you know anything about two polar bears named Herbert P. Bear Esquire or Hermoine E. Bear?" 2221b1a asked.

"What do you mean hair? This is called fur! Hair is a horrible thing to have!" The old polar bear said.

"Not hair, bear!" Lake Blue tried to say.

"Ok, I dare you to stop insulting me!" The polar bear yelled.

"But-" Lake Blue started.

"Let me help." Hubert said. "Granny, they want to know about two polar bears name Herbert and Hermoine."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? Of course I know them! They were my sister's cubs. Although I think they left us when they were young. If you would like to sit down on those rocks over there," She pointed to a pile of rocks arranged in a circle, "I could tell you the whole story." So they walked to the rocks and sat.

The polar bear said, "You can call me Herbertia. So it began when Hermoine and Herbert had a huge fight because Hermoine stole his teddy bear. Herbert started crying and because Hermoine thought he was old enough, she teased him about still having a teddy bear. Herbert threatened to leave everyone here, but since he was still so young, we just played along and said ok, fine. The next day Hermoine called Herbert for breakfast to discover that Herbert had really left us. She started crying and whining about how it was all her fault. They were really close. That night, Hermoine left. She left us a note saying that she was never coming back. She couldn't face anybody now that she realized what she had done. That was the end story."

There was silence as Lake Blue and 2221b1a were deep in thought. Finally, Lake Blue asked, "Would you keep Herbert and Hermoine if we brought them over?"

"Of course! I miss them a lot." Herbertia replied.

Hubert added, "I really want to meet my..my…my-"

"Your first cousin!" Rookie yelled out as he jumped out from the bushes.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Hubert and Herbertia screamed.

"It's ok, those are our friends." Lake Blue reassured them. "Come out and introduce yourselves." She called out.

One by one, the other agents popped out of the bushes and joined the penguins. After a few minutes of introducing, 2221b1a left Herbertia her spy phone. "Use it to communicate with us."She explained.

"I will." She replied.

As the agents left the icy island for the speedboat, Lake Blue couldn't help thinking. "How are we going to convince those polar bears to come with us?" She muttered to herself.

After the few weeks of travel, the agents arrived back at Club Penguin. They decided to go straight to the prison, where Herbert and Hermoine are kept. After they arrived at the cell, 2221b1a began, "Your aunty would really wish to see you two. She misses you a lot. Would you two both consider going back?"

"Give us some time to discuss it." Herbert replied.

So the agents left the room and came back 10 minutes later. "So, have you made your decision?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Yes," Hermoine and Herbert replied in unison, "and that is-"


	7. The End

"Yes!" They both said. "I missed you so much!" Hermoine exclaimed. "I'm so sorry I took your teddy. I meant for it as a joke." She explained.

"Now I know. I was stuck on an island full of strange creatures and no one to comfort me."Herbert confessed. "I was scared to come back because I thought you would tease me. I'm sorry too."

All the agents started sniffing, except Jet Pack Guy, who just smiled slightly. Then Rookie jumped up and asked, "You know what this calls for?" He asked. "A FAREWELL PARTY!" He yelled.

Herbert and Hermoine glared at Rookie. "Ok….maybe not." He then ran up to the two and hugged them. "I'm so happy for you!" He exclaimed.

"Ok….thanks?" Hermoine said, a little unsure. "Let's get you all ready for the journey. Go pack your things." 2221b1a suggested.

So the two polar bears were escorted out of the prison. The agents split into two groups and each group followed a polar bear in case they try anything funny. Herbert was followed to his lair, where he packed his treasured pictures, Santa hat (from operation: hibernation), and a puffle bed. He then asked the agents, "Um, where is Klutzy? Can I take him with me?"

"Why, of course! He would really miss you. Follow us." Lake Blue said.

The agents led Herbert back to the prison, where Lake Blue unlocked the cage and Klutzy walked out, looking very happy to be free. It clicked in joy when he saw Herbert. He ran over to him and followed him as the agents led him to the dock, where they were going to meet the PPA in Penguin Chat. When Herbert was ready, the agents, Herbert, and Klutzy piled into the speedboat. It was a tight fit, but they eventually managed to all pile in. They travelled to Penguin Chat, where the rest of the agents, Hermoine, and Klitzy were ready to go.

A long time of travelling later…..

Everyone finally arrived at Herbert and Hermoine's home. Herbertia and Hubert had woken all the polar bears out of hibernation and they had set up a welcome party. Everybody gladly stepped out, and fell to the floor. This time, Rookie was actually the first penguin to get back up. He pulled everyone, including the polar bears, up and helped them maintain balance. After that Herbert and Hermoine ran over to their family and hugged each. The agents had plenty of cameras, so they took many pictures. When the party was over, the agents gave the cameras to the polar bears and left them plenty more.

"Thank you." Herbertia said, "We will never forget you penguins. Hope you visit someday."

The agents waved goodbye as they left the island.

When the agents arrived at the intersection where they go their own ways, they said their goodbyes. "2221b1a, I think you should go with them. I hope we get to meet again." Lake Blue said.

"I agree. I will see all of you nice agents soon!" 2221b1a said.

"See ya!" Rookie said.

"Buh Bye!" Mewcat said.

"You were ace!" Dot said.

"Great job, guys!" Jet Pack Guy said.

"Hope our paths cross again!" Jesse said.

"See ya'll later, mates!" Nikita said.

"Goodbye!" Emily said.

"Adios!" Gary said.

Everyone stared at Gary, until he explained that it meant goodbye. Then the two groups separated and went back to their island.

When the EPF arrived back at Club Penguin, they immediately went to the HQ. The moment they arrived at the HQ, an agent named Nart ran to the group and said in a serious tone, "We just got a message from Penguia. They are terrorized by a polar bear and a crab, and they need our help!"

The top agents looked at each other. "Ok, here we go again! Pack your stuff!" Lake Blue said, a little reluctant. And the agents set off, for their next challenge, prepared for anything.


End file.
